clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trans-Antarctica
Trans-Antarctica is a rather small state located behind Pengolia and the Trans-Antarctic Mts. It produces much of USA's money. It borders Happyface State and Eastshield through the mountains, and on the left side it borders Antarctic Peninsula. It also borders West Pengolia. Background Trans-Antarctica was originally thought to be worthless until the official currency of the USA was decided: the pebble. The state was chock-full of rough, but brittle rocks. Geologists flocked to the state to chip away at the stone, producing small fragments that could be legally used as pebbles. Today Trans-Antarctica has several "mints" that smooth the rough, ragged fragments to make pebbles, and even though it is a small state, it is the 2nd richest in all of Antarctica. On December 20, 24Keyser retired so Bob McGoo became the most important penguin in Trans-Antartica. He became the delegate for the South Pole Council. Places Land Cities Cities, on land. *Mojave: biggest city of the state and surfing capital of the USA. *Pengu Town: This is the capital of the state. *Newton Town: Another urban city for penguins. *Sealville: This is the capital for Harp Seals, not leopard seals. *GourdZoid: The peaceful village capital of talking pumpkins. Two penguins also live here. *''Pingko: Originally the site of the USA's only Ditto research plant, it is now a ghost town after the plant blew up *Aquarius: A city co-founded by Sancho Monte Captio and Sir Thomas Aquarius. Landmarks/National Monuments All those very special places in Trans-Antarctica. *Hackzon Valley: An infamous valley town containing mostly leopard seals, evil aliens, and hackers. Located between two tall mountains. *Skuavo: This lies the HQ of the skua gangsters. *90-150 (mainland): Like 90-150 Island, this glitched ice shelf is a terrible place to live. Was admitted to Trans-Antarctica in 2008. Later, half of the ice shelf had been converted into normal land, leaving only the coastline.' *Sunshine Fjord: This rocky canyon, which was carved out by the Sunshine River, ends at a spectacular arch that crosses the fjord walls at the mouth of the river. Every summer, the first sunrises occur here repeatedly, until the sun finally stays in the sky for the rest of the summer. *Polar Forest: This forest lies on the outskirts of Pengu Town. It is not the main forest covering the middle of Trans-Antarctica, just the outskirts. *Itinerod Circuit -- Although not really a landmark, this mail train route between Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield is a very important part of the postal infrastructure. *Sierra Canal: A canal which runs from Hackzon Valley into the Sunshine Fjord. Snowdon sits on the canal. Islands Islands annexed or belonging to Trans-Antarctica. *Puffle Island: An island for puffles. Annexed to the state from Sub-Antarctic in 2006. *Fruit Island: The main island for fruits. Found and annexed in 2006 also. *Penglantis: An underwater city between the mainland and 90-150 Island. *90-150 Island. This place... well let's just say you don't wanna be here. Discovered by Barkjon of Club Penguin, this island is named for its similarity to the other 90-150, a strip of barren land in Trans-Antarctica. The difference is that this island is full of hackers. ''Italics represent the Uncharted States Bolded Italics represent uninhabitated areas NOT in the Uncharted States. At least half of the Uncharted States are located here. These only belong here, but are mainly represented by Barkjon and belong to the group. Map , and the blue line is a mailing route from South Pole City to GourdZoid.]] Inhabitants * Penguins * Puffles * Seals * Hackers * Migrating Terns that stop at night in Fruit Island then fly to Ternville * Skuas * Hafghins Villains *Leopard Seals, Aliens, and Skuas in Hackzon Valley Resources * O'Berries * Fruit * MONEY!!! * Ditto(an evil hypnotizing concoction made by leopard seals) * More ditto See also *USA *Itinerod Circuit Category:Rooms